


Harmony Pirates

by Jayswing103



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, One Piece
Genre: Nakamaship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayswing103/pseuds/Jayswing103
Summary: Luffy did it, he managed to achieve his goal of becoming the pirate king by reaching Raftel, however in doing so he lost everyone he cared about. Now Luffy has a second chance to make friends and protect the ones he cares about in his new home, Equestria. However once a pirate, always a pirate, and he is called back to the sea by promises of adventure and a glowing cutie mark. However this time he's not setting out alone, he has six other ponies also called by friendship and glowing cutie marks of their own towards the adventures that a life on the open seas entails.





	1. Red Hawk of Rage

_“Luffy!” Nami cried out reaching towards him, a look of fear in her eyes. Suffering from the after-effects of using gear fourth Luffy was forced to sit there and watch as several beams of light pierced his navigator._   
_  
_ Luffy knew instantly that the wounds were fatal. They might have been operable had Torao still been around or if Chopper himself hadn’t died not long ago, but as it was Luffy was forced to watch as he lost yet another nakama before his eyes, unable to do anything.

 

 _“_ **_NAMI!_ ** _”_

 

\--

 

Luffy shot up awake, gasping for breath as he was forced to relive that nightmare for the umpteenth time. The worst part is that it’s a nightmare that he couldn’t wake up from. His nakama had each died one by one in front of his eyes with nary a chance to save them. The only solace he had was that they had all been avenged.

 

The first to go was Brook, burnt up entirely by Akainu’s magma. The next to go was Robin, killed by Big Mom when she refused to decipher the poneglyphs for her. Afterwards it was Chopper, crushed under the force of Kaido’s zoan army, but not before taking out quite a few of them using his monster point.

 

The fourth crew member he lost was Nami, killed by Kizaru in a battle that had also been the end of Akainu. Then Jinbei died to Katakuri while keeping him busy so Luffy could finish off Big Mom. Sanji managed to defeat Kizaru, but not before he managed to take the life of another crew member, this time in the form of Carrot. Immediately after taking down Kizaru Sanji himself was cut down by Fujitora, being unable to keep up after an intense battle with another admiral.

 

Franky went down with the ship, literally, both him and Sunny being destroyed by Kaido on a rampage after they had taken down all three of his disasters. Usopp was, surprisingly, one of the last to go, dying in a battle with the Blackbeard Pirates, but not before distracting Blackbeard himself long enough for Luffy to land a fatal blow on the monster of a pirate.

 

The only two members left being Luffy and his second in command were determined to see their goals through to the end, especially upon finding out that Blackbeard had somehow gained access to the fourth road poneglyph. Though they no longer had Robin to decipher it Luffy was able to figure out what it said by using his ability to hear the voice of all things.

 

Zoro was one of the only two people on the crew who managed to reach his goal by defeating Mihawk in a duel. Afterwards Zoro was given a mortal wound by Kaido in their attempt to get his poneglyph which would finally reveal the location of the last island, Raftel. Luckily the swordsman himself also managed to give the yonko a mortal wound of his own. His last request before he faded away was for Luffy to achieve his dream, to reach his goal of becoming the pirate king so that none of the deaths of their crew members were in vain.

  
Luffy had readily agreed and managed to keep that promise. After all his hardships Luffy finally managed to reach it to Raftel, but after that his memories became fuzzy. It’s like there was something keeping him from remembering the time that he had spent on the island.

 

Then two months ago he somehow found himself in an entirely new world, one inhabited by ponies whom had rarely ever seen conflict. For Luffy it was both a nice change of pace and a curse. There were a few negative things about living in such a peaceful world, being changed into a pony himself being one of them. The other was that fights didn’t come up as often, though the town he was staying in, Ponyville, did have its fair share of excitement.

  
However the first, and foremost, of his transfer to this world was his inability to gain access to meat dishes due to ponies herbivorous nature and lack of stomach to kill living creatures. Of course he managed to get by with the few fish based dishes that most pegasi consumed, but it wasn’t the same as biting into a large chunk of sea king that Sanji had cooked.

 

Luffy reached out and grabbed his hat from the night stand at the side of his bed and placed it atop his head. Getting out of bed he stretched his limbs, and then made his way out of the room he’d been staying in for the past couple of months.

 

Luffy made his way towards the three aura’s that made this castle their home. Upon reaching the dining room he saw Twilight, Spike, and Starlight all seated at the table eating plates of pancakes. There was a fourth plate stacked high with pancakes set aside for him which he wasted no time in stretching over to eat.  
  
After quickly demolishing his own plate he snatched the unfinished plates from the other three which was followed by their regular protests. It had taken them a few weeks to realize that trying to get him to stop stealing their food was a futile effort and start eating faster.

 

“So what are your plans for today Twilight?” Starlight questioned, now that she no longer had to focus on eating.

 

“I’m actually getting a shipment of books in today so I’m going to spend it reorganizing the library. What about you?”

 

“Me and Trixie are actually going to visit Maud later. What about you lover drake? Planning on spending your off time with Rarity?”

 

“As much as I’d love to I’ve actually already got an appointment with a new Power Ponies comic. I’m hoping to finish it in one night so I need to get started soon.”

 

“And what about you Luffy?” Twilight asked, glancing at the human-turned-pony whose stomach was extended in a way that would’ve been unnatural for anyone other than him or Pinkie Pie.

 

Luffy let out a burp before answering, “I’m heading into that forest for more training. All the animals there might be weak but it’s better than sitting around all day.”

 

Twilight didn’t entirely understand his obsession with being strong but she did understand his obsession with protecting those important to him. She herself would give up, did give up, almost anything to keep her friends safe, and she supposed that in the world he came from that what was needed to protect one’s friends was immense strength.

 

She still thought he was overdoing it however. She had seen him fight on a couple of occasions and he had proven that he was more than a match for anything, or anyone, that he might run into in Equestria. Honestly, even if she wouldn’t admit it, she was scared of his strength. Not because she thought he might hurt anyone, he’d proven otherwise, rather it frightened her to think about what kind of enemies he had faced in his world if his level of strength wasn’t enough.

 

Just what kind of monsters did a pony who could probably take on Tirek without breaking a sweat have to face to consider himself ‘too weak’? Twilight shuddered just thinking about it, and decided to try and focus her thoughts on something else, like her incoming shipment of books.

 

Twilight was looking forwards to a peaceful day of book shelving.

 

\--

 

“ **_Twilight!_ ** ”

  
Twilight sighed sadly, closing the book she was reading. She knew that she shouldn’t have expected to have a quiet day, this was Ponyville after all. At least she was able to spend most of the day shelving her new books before being interrupted.

 

Twilight turned around to see two sweaty and panicked ponies in the form of Trixie and Starlight, and one slightly less so in the form of Maud.

 

“What is it this time?” Twilight questioned, setting her book aside.

 

“U-U-U-Ursa!” Trixie stuttered out.

 

“We were looking around in the Everfree for some ultramafic rocks when we stumbled upon an ursa den. We ended up upsetting it and it followed us here.” Maud explained calmly.

 

Twilight rolled her eyes before speaking, “Another one? Don’t worry girls I’ll bring it back to its mother.”

 

“Twilight you don’t understand!” Starlight told her, “This _is_ the mother.”

 

Twilight’s step faltered as she registered that. Last time an ursa minor had come to Ponyville it had caused hundreds of bits worth of destruction before she was able to stop it. An ursa major was much more massive, and much more aggressive, and much more resistant to magic.

 

Twilight was able to quickly come to a decision, “Girls, start getting everypony to evacuate, I’ll do what I can to stall it.” Twilight ran off without bothering to see their response, she had a duty to do as a princess.

 

When she got out she could see that Ponyville was already in a state of destruction and panic. Dozens of ponies were running around screaming, and multiple houses had already been crushed by the seventy foot tall bear that was rampaging.

 

She could tell that the damage was already close to the amount that Spike had cause during his greed fueled rampage. She had to act fast otherwise this might end in more than just property damage.

 

She dredged up all the magic she could and poured it into a levitation spell meant to immobilize the giant beast. Sweat poured down her forehead as the ursa struggled against her magic, but she persisted. Despite her efforts the ursa managed to break free of her grasp and went to set its paw down on some unfortunate ponies who hadn’t had time to get outside of the splash zone.

 

Suddenly a rainbow blur flew past and the ponies disappeared right before the ursa’s paw made contact. Turning around Twilight saw the ponies who had almost been squashed as well as her other five friends.

 

“Girls!” she sighed in relief, “I’m glad that you’re all here. We need to stop that thing before it hurts anypony.”

 

“We’re with you darling, just tell us what we need to do.”

 

“Thanks Rarity, I need you, Fluttershy, and Applejack to help evacuate everypony. Me, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash will try and keep the ursa distracted so nopony gets hurt.”

 

“Got it!” Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy all said together before galloping off. Twilight turned back to the other two remaining ponies.

  
“Rainbow you try to get it’s attention by flying around, Pinkie do whatever it is you do, I’ll do what I can using my magic.”

 

“Got it!” Rainbow said, doing a quick salute before flying towards the still enraged beast.

 

“Righto!” Pinkie exclaimed before bouncing off to who knows where. Twilight shook her head before bringing her focus back towards the rampaging ursa. It was currently trying to swat away a flying Rainbow Dash who kept zooming around its head.

 

The ursa’s attention was torn away from the prismatic pegasus as it was blasted with a face-full of confetti. It turned to where Pinkie was standing on top of one of the houses with her party cannon. The pink mare bounced off the house just as the ursa swung its paw down on top of the house with all the might it could muster.

 

Before it could focus its onslaught on Pinkie Twilight unleashed some beams of magic at it. It didn’t do much other than annoy the ursa, but they did their job of catching its attention. As the ursa brought its paw down on her Twilight teleported away.

  
As she reappeared she managed to catch a glimpse of Rainbow Dash ramming into the side of the ursa’s face at a high speed. The ursa’s head snapped to the side before it quickly recovered and managed to swat away the still dazed Rainbow Dash.

 

The rainbow maned mare crashed through a couple of houses before coming to a stop. Twilight knew she was still alive as the prismatic mare had taken beatings more brutal than that and had survived, but she was likely out of commission for the time being.

 

The ursa must have sensed it too because instead of focusing its efforts on the two remaining ponies it immediately moved in for the kill. As Twilight charged up her magic in an effort to stop it the ursa lunged at where Rainbow Dash was laying.

 

Time seemed to move in slow motion for Twilight as she realized she wasn’t going to be fast enough to stop what was about to happen. It was then that something she could only describe as miraculous happened.

 

“ **_GUM GUM RED HAWK!_ ** "

 

The ursa major’s head seemingly burst into flames as it was sent soaring through the air from the force of the sudden attack. While everypony else was marveling at the sight of the ursa’s unconscious form as it landed, crushing at least a dozen more houses, Twilight couldn’t tear her gaze away from the pony who had saved them.

 

The red stallion’s face was contorted in an expression of rage that she’d never seen before, neither on him nor on any other pony she’d ever seen. Not long after he found himself in this land he’d confided in her that he’d lost all his friends, but he’d never told her how. Looking at the anger in his eyes she was sure that she no longer wanted to know.


	2. Mystery Map

It had been a few weeks since the ursa major incident. After seeing how Luffy was able to take out an ursa major with a single blow there was no way that Rainbow Dash was able to resist begging him (though she’d adamantly insisted that no begging went down) to train her.

 

After hearing that the others insisted that they wouldn’t be left behind in the dust and decided that they’d also join up for training sessions. Since then they’d gathered together in the Everfree forest every saturday to train up their combative skills under the not so watchful eye of Luffy.

 

So far none of them had managed to unlock any of the forms of haki that Luffy had explained to them, at least not consciously. However upon witnessing both Fluttershy’s stare and Pinkie’s Pinkie Sense he’d confirmed that Fluttershy did have what was known as conqueror's haki, and that Pinkie’s Pinkie Sense was a form of inactive observation haki. 

 

After that revelation he’d taken to personally training them to control their haki in addition to their normal training routine. Fluttershy was, ironically, the harder to teach of the two. She may have had active control of her stare, the problem was that she had trouble calling upon it at will and directing it in ways other than through visual contact.

 

Pinkie Pie was much more receptive to learning how to control her haki, especially when she learnt that it would allow her to sense ponies emotions so that she could tell whenever somepony needed cheering up.

 

Twilight would be lying if she said that she wasn’t jealous that two of her friends had been born with a natural attunement towards a type of haki, but that just meant that she’d have to work twice as hard when she did finally manage to unlock hers so that she didn’t fall behind.

 

Twilight would also be lying if she said that they weren’t getting stronger. While they may only gather together once a week each of them also spent time training separately, meaning that even though they’d only been training for a few weeks they’d actually gotten significantly stronger.

 

Surprisingly Rarity had actually seen the most growth out of all of them, having the most room to grow. She’d always had a small magic pool and didn’t use it for much, but once she started training her magic pool had grown significantly from being used up every day just like any other muscle one was trying to train.

 

That’s not to say that Twilight herself was lagging behind, while her magic pool may not have much room for growth that didn’t mean that her magic itself was where she wanted it to be. She’d actually spent most of her off time talking about magic to Starlight, whom had a far deeper understanding of it than Twilight herself. There was a reason why Twilight had been unable to defeat her during her time travel escapade despite having a vastly superior magic pool.

 

Pinkie Pie wasn’t far behind, while she may not have seen much growth in her combat skills her basic grasp over observation haki made her near impossible for any of the others to land a hit on. The only time one of them managed it was if Rarity or Twilight were using magic or if Dash was flying at her fast.

 

One time, curious, Pinkie had asked Luffy to demonstrate his own powers of observation which he agreed to. After Pinkie tied a blindfold around his eyes he had told them all to attack him at once and then proceeded to fluently, almost casually, lean out of the way of any attack that they could throw at him. At the end of it all Luffy himself was no worse for wear while the others had worn themselves out trying to get even a single glancing blow on him.

 

It had been one thing seeing him defeat an ursa major, but this truely solidified just how lacking they were compared to the red stallion. If any enemy even a quarter as strong as Luffy showed up how were they going to protect themselves let alone anypony else. 

 

Without the Elements of Harmony they no longer had a way of defeating enemies like Discord or Tirek. The only reason that they hadn’t been killed by Chrysalis when she’d captured them was sheer overconfidence. They needed to get stronger, and they needed to get stronger fast.

 

Rainbow Dash and Applejack hadn’t improved much separately since they were both near the peak of fitness due to their chosen occupations, however their teamwork had improved by a large margin.

 

Fluttershy was the only one of the group hadn’t actually improved much since she was something of a pacifist, however she was slowly, but surely, learning how to control her conqueror's haki. She was also trying to improve her wing power so that if she ever found herself in a situation where she needed to fly she wouldn’t be a burden.

 

Overall each of them were progressing at a different, but healthy, rate. So much so that Twilight was confident in saying that they likely wouldn’t have too many problems if they were to fight themselves from a few weeks ago. She’d even go so far as to say that they’d probably stand a good chance against most threats that Equestria had faced, even without the Elements.

  
Still that was no reason for her to allow herself to become complacent. After all it would be easy for a shapeshifter like Chrysalis to get the drop on them again so they had to be ready to fight at a moment’s notice if they needed to.

 

She wouldn’t be satisfied until she was confident she could say that she could give Luffy a run for his money. She wanted to protect her friends, she never wanted to know what kind of pain made Luffy make a face like the one he had when he had fought the ursa. She would protect her friends no matter the cost.

 

\--

 

It was on the anniversary of Luffy’s fourth month arrival to Equestria that it happened. While each of them were going about their own training routine their cutie marks started glowing, signaling to them that the cutie mark map was calling them.

 

All six of them gathered around the map inside of Twilight’s castle ready to head to whatever part of Equestria it told them to head to next. There was only one problem.

 

“Is that?”

 

“Yup, no doubt about it.”

 

“But why would-”

 

“Dash, darling, I understand your confusion but the map has never steered us wrong. If it says that it needs the seven of us then that means it needs the seven of us.”

 

“Hey Twi-Twi when does he usually get back?”

 

“He usually spends most of the day in the Everfree until it’s time for dinner which is usually around 4:30.”

 

“Well anypony got any ideas on what to do until then?”

 

“It’s my time to shine!” Pinkie exclaimed, pulling out a huge stack of board games.

 

Rainbow Dash shrugged, “Eh, it’s better than nothing.”

 

\--

 

Luffy tilted his head in confusion as he felt the aura’s of the six ponies he’d been training gathered together. Maybe it had something to do with how the jolly roger on his flank had been glowing. He didn’t really know what it meant but it hadn’t seemed urgent so he’d decided to wait until after his training to ask about it.

 

As he walked in he noticed all six of them sitting around a table he hadn’t seen before that seemed to be projecting a giant hologram. All six of them were staring at him for some reason and he tilted his head as he stared back at them.

 

“Is there something on my face?”

 

“Oh, uh, no, actually we need to talk to you about something.” Twilight spoke up.

 

“About what?” Luffy questioned.

 

“This is the Cutie Mark Map, it tells me and my friends when and where we’re needed. It signals us by making our cutie marks glow and tells us where we need to go by showing our cutie marks over the area of Equestria that we need to go to.”

 

“So it’s a mystery map!”

‘

Twilight resisted the urge to try explaining the complexities of the map to the rubber pony as she knew from several failed attempts that it was a fruitless endeavor. Twilight merely sighed in resignation as she continued speaking.

 

“The point is that it called all of us here, but when we went to look for where the map was sending us we saw that there was one more pony it was sending with us.”

 

“Who?” Luffy asked, his hoof digging around in his nostril.

 

:”You.”

 

“Oh, okay. Where are we going?”

 

“Horseshoe Bay.”


End file.
